reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
An Appointed Time
| image = Image:Rdr_appointed_time02.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Escalera | end = Escalera | prereqs = | giver = Abraham Reyes | location = Escalera | rewards = Access to West Elizabeth. Reyes' Rebels Outfit's last scrap available. | previous = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "The Gates of El Presidio" | next = West Elizabeth Chapter: Edgar Ross mission strand: "Bear One Another's Burdens" and Stranger side-mission: "Lights, Camera, Action" Part 2 and Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 3 and Stranger side-mission: "American Lobbyist" and Stranger side-mission: "The Wronged Woman" and Stranger side-mission: "The Prohibitionist" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story The Mexican army has killed the rebels in Escalera and caught Abraham Reyes. John Marston arrives to see the citizens fighting the army, and eventually finds a tied-up Reyes, about to get executed. Luisa Fortuna tries to save Reyes, only to get shot, and Marston avenges her by killing two of the guards watching over Reyes. The remaining guard, Raul Zubieta, challenges Marston to a duel. Marston wins and frees Reyes. After freeing Rebel prisoners, the rebels launch an all-out assault on Escalera. Eventually, Marston and the rebels defeat the Federales and Marston finds Bill Williamson and Colonel Allende trying to escape in Allende's carriage. Marston hunts down the carriage with Reyes, and finally stop it. Scared, Allende tries handing over Williamson with a sword for his freedom. Marston and Reyes point their guns at Allende and Williamson, and depending on the players choice, the following scenarios can happen. 1. Marston guns down Bill dead, and Reyes guns down Allende. 2. Or, Marston kills Allende and Bill together. 3. And lastly, Marston or Reyes will shoot Allende, and Bill will get back up, offering to turn himself in. However, while getting up, Bill will lunge for a dropped handgun to kill Marston. From there on, Marston or Reyes will either shoot Bill, whoever draws first. No matter what, Allende and Williamson are killed. With the Nuevo Paraiso portion of the Revolution now over, Reyes rejoices that his people are now free. John tells him if becomes president to never forget what he fought for, and then he leaves to Blackwater to finish his mission. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Win the duel versus Captain Zubieta *Free the prisoners from the Federales jail *Fight his way to Colonel Allende's villa and blast the gates open *Capture the villa and then defend it from subsequent army attacks *Disable the escaping stagecoach *Finish Bill Williamson and/or Colonel Allende Mission Details After winning the duel, cut Reyes loose and head up to the prison. Three Federales will come running out of the door. After killing them, enter the jail and release the prisoners by shooting the locks. Run back to Reyes to help him during the assault on the hill. There will be multiple enemies and you will be without cover at first. Make your way to the sandbags and take cover behind them. Once you've taken out all the soldiers, follow Reyes to the top, and man the Gatling Gun. The rebels will use explosives to open the door. Turn the gun to face the gates, and shoot the TNT. Once the TNT explodes, keep shooting as there will be soldiers on the other side of the gates. After killing them all, move up and into the fort. There will be more soldiers once you get inside, so take cover behind one of the sandbags. Reyes will tell you to protect the gates, and make sure none of the soldiers that are now coming up the hill enters the fort. You can man the Gatling Gun, but you might get killed as there's little protection while you're standing there. Take cover behind the sandbags either inside or outside the fort, and kill the soldiers as they approach. Once you've taken care of the incoming forces, move back into the fort and join up with Reyes. As Reyes' rebels breach through the door, Allende will be fleeing in a stagecoach with Bill Williamson. Head down the stairs behind the house and kill the three soldiers still left behind. Get a horse and follow Williamson and Allende. There are two guards on horses behind the cart, as well as the guard on the Gatling Gun. Take them all out before killing the guard riding shotgun, as he'll also be firing at you. Riding sideways will make it harder for the Gatling to kill you. Either shoot all the horses to make the cart stop or, even simpler, just kill the driver with a well aimed rifle head shot to make the wagon slow to a stop. Alternate method Note: It is possible to kill all guards from the balcony as soon as you exit onto the veranda. The stagecoach will be riding away to your left. With your rolling block rifle, use dead-eye and snipe the guard riding shotgun, the driver, the gatling guard, and the two horsemen. the stagecoach will stop, and no chase will be necessary. Once the cart has stopped, Allende will try to buy his freedom by handing over Williamson. John can then shoot both of the men, or just shoot Williamson or Allende. If Williamson is shot, Reyes will shoot Allende. If John shoots Allende, Bill will stand up, pretending to surrender. He will then take Allende's gun, and try to shoot the two. You can shoot him, or Reyes can if you are not quick enough. Reyes will invite you to stay on, but Marston turns it down as he has to get to Blackwater. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Loses the duel with Captain Zubieta *Assaults, kills or abandons Reyes *Assaults or kills rebels or prisoners *Kills Reyes' horse *Allows the coach carrying Allende and Williamson to escape *Destroys the stagecoach before encountering Allende and Williamson *Dies Mission Complete Unlockables *West Elizabeth territory *Store items: :Mauser Pistol :Evans Repeater :LeMat Revolver :Carcano Rifle *"Lights, Camera, Action" Part 2 Stranger side-mission *"I Know You" Part 3 Stranger side-mission *"American Lobbyist" Stranger side-mission *"The Wronged Woman" Stranger side-mission *"The Prohibitionist" Stranger side-mission *Edgar Ross mission strand Bugs * After the player kills Williamson, the Colonel will run away and the player along with Reyes will not be able to move. Marston will remain stationary as if the player had still not killed Williamson. To avoid this, enter dead eye and kill both Williamson and Allende. To fix this, use a fire bottle on Reyes and restart from the checkpoint. You can also wait and it will automatically go to cutscene, also you could try pressing the start button a couple times to initiate the cutscene. ** There have been reports of the above glitch affecting gaining the trophy 'No More Fancy Words' on the PS3. If you restart the mission after killing Bill Williamson once it has glitched, then there is a possibility that after completing the mission on the second playthrough you will not gain this trophy. The only way currently known how to fix this is to register a report with Sony, who will then attribute your PSN account with the aforementioned trophy. ** The above glitch can be avoided altogether. If the player targets Williamson for a few seconds but does not fire, the Colonel will attempt to run and Reyes will shoot him, leaving the player needing to kill Williamson before he gets up. This occurs right after John calls Bill inbred. *When the mission is started it may skip the introductory cutscene and start with the duel with Zubieta. *In the opening cutscene just after the rebel is executed by the three officers there is a glitch in which the cutscene does not proceed after the mob of people run along the road. The camera stays fixed in the shot of the crowd running by and the crowd runs off screen before disappearing as if nothing happened. If this happens the rest of the cutscene will have to be skipped. * Immediately after the end of the mission Mexican Army troops can spawn in front of the villa as if the Colonel had never been killed. Other soldiers can also spawn in town as if there had never been a revolution except this time they will shoot Marston on sight and Marston will gain a bounty for fighting back. * Some of the freed prisoners may get stuck along the road leading down to where Reyes has rallied his rebels. If this occurs the prompt "Return to Reyes" will not appear. The only way to fix this is to restart the mission. * A rare glitch may occur after you have taken out the drivers and escorts in Williamson's stagecoach. The stagecoach may just stop and Williamson will not get out. There is no known fix to this glitch except restarting the mission/killing yourself with dynamite. * You can see some firing squads executing Rebel soldiers around, affter the duel with Zubieta is finished. * There is a bug on the Xbox 360 version in which at the end of the mission if you enter dead eye and shoot both Allende and Bill in the head, the game will freeze after the camera pans out to John and Reyes. Trivia *Before this mission, the player can kill mexican soldiers or lawmen at will and not get a bounty *The opening scene of this mission contains a reference to Édouard Manet's painting, 'Execution of the Emperor Maximilian'. Which itself references Francisco Goya's, 'The Third of May 1808'. Gallery File:Rdr_reyes01.jpg Achievement Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player